Contraire et Similaire
by Junoan
Summary: Série de courts poèmes sur le couple TykiXAllen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** D.Gray-Man appartient à Hoshino Katsura. S'il m'appartenait, ce serait la victoire du Comte Millénaire avec le clan de Noé sur la Congrégation de l'Ombre et il y aurait la fin du monde.

**Pairing:** TykiXAllen

**Note de l'auteur:** C'est juste une envie d'écrire tout d'un coup qui a donné pour résultat ceci...

* * *

Nuit et jour. Jour et nuit.

Nous sommes à la fois si semblables et si différents.

Nous sommes éloignés et pourtant si proches en même temps.

Nous nous opposons mais nous nous attirons.

Tu aimes tes amis mais tu gardes une certaine distance entre toi et eux avec ton sourire.

Je m'entend avec mes camarades mais un mur me sépare d'eux également avec mon rire.

Tu as les cheveux blancs et les yeux argentés.

J'ai les cheveux noirs et les yeux dorés.

Tu es un exorciste, et moi, un descendant de Noé.

Pour l'instant, le Seigneur nous sépare même si nous avons des liens.

Mais un jour, je viendrais à toi, lorsque tu feras parti des miens...

* * *

Et Allen devient un Noah !

J'adore ça !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** D.Gray-Man appartient à Hoshino Katsura. S'il m'appartenait, ce serait la victoire du Comte Millénaire avec le clan de Noé sur la Congrégation de l'Ombre et il y aurait la fin du monde.

**Pairing:** TykiXAllen

**Note de l'auteur:** Je m'excuse auprès de tous ceux qui attendait impatiemment la suite de ma fic The Choice who will lead to the End... j'ai pris du retard dans l'écriture de ma fic... alors je poste ce poème pour me faire pardonner en attendant que je finisse le prochain chapitre...

* * *

Tes yeux aux couleurs de l'argent

Ont touché mon cœur profondément

Depuis cette fameuse et fatale nuit

Où ton regard m'a lancé cette lueur de défi.

Bien que ton doux sourire ne soit qu'une façade

Ton attitude, tes idéaux ne sont pas vraiment une mascarade.

Mais tu apprendras tôt ou tard que tes actions sont vaines,

Car le mal est ancré dans la nature humaine.

Même si tu parvenais à nous arrêter

L'humanité est de toute façon condamnée.

Joins-toi à nous, joins-toi à moi

Reviens dans ta véritable famille qui est en émoi

Car nous sommes les vrais élus

Ceux qui recevront l'ultime salut.

* * *

Quatorze lignes en l'honneur du 14ème Noah...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** D.Gray-Man appartient à Hoshino Katsura. S'il m'appartenait, ce serait la victoire du Comte Millénaire avec le clan de Noé sur la Congrégation de l'Ombre et il y aurait la fin du monde.

**Pairing:** TykiXAllen

**Note de l'auteur:** Encore un autre poème pour m'excuser...**  
**

* * *

Tu as tenté de ressusciter ton père

Qui était pour toi le seul être chère.

Mais par lui tu t'es fait punir

En t'infligeant cette cicatrice

Par ton père tu t'es fait maudire

Pour ce qu'il a considéré être une caprice.

Mon pauvre garçon, j'ai vraiment pitié de toi

Car malgré cela, tu veux à tout prix sauver les âmes des Akuma

Même en sachant qu'il peut s'agir de ceux qui, autrefois

T'ont humilié et ont failli te conduire au trépas.

Tu te montre trop gentil

Moi, je serai sans merci...

* * *

...encore un autre poème... vous devez en avoir assez...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** D.Gray-Man appartient à Hoshino Katsura. S'il m'appartenait, ce serait la victoire du Comte Millénaire avec le clan de Noé sur la Congrégation de l'Ombre et il y aurait la fin du monde.

**Pairing:** TykiXAllen

**Note de l'auteur:** Je crois que je devrais changer le titre de Contraire et Similaire en "Poèmes d'excuse pour le retard de la fic The Choice who will lead to the End"... Quoique... c'est un peu trop long comme titre à mon goût...

* * *

Je me demande quel effet cela ferait

Si je goûtais ta peau qui semble si douce

Aura-t-elle le goût du lait ?

Ou celui du chocolat en mousse ?

Je voudrais tant t'avoir à mes cotés !

Te voir dans mes bras, trembler

Que ce soit de peur ou d'excitation

De douleur ou de rage !

Quel délice ce serait de voir l'humiliation

Se dessiner sur ton beau visage !

Tu n'es pourtant encore qu'un gamin

Toujours est-il que j'ai envie que tu sois mien.

Et s'il faut que je te soumette pour cela

Sois en sûr, je ne me retiendrais pas !

Car je ne le sais que trop bien

Tu n'es pas du genre à abandonner pour rien.

* * *

Je dois être sadique... je crois...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** D.Gray-Man appartient à Hoshino Katsura. S'il m'appartenait, ce serait la victoire du Comte Millénaire avec le clan de Noé sur la Congrégation de l'Ombre et il y aurait la fin du monde.

**Pairing:** TykiXAllen

**Note de l'auteur:** Poème du point de vue d'Allen...

* * *

Plongé dans le noir

Je sens ton brûlant regard

Posé sur moi, me faisant frissonner.

Dois-je me sentir très flatté

D'avoir attirer ton attention ?

J'ai très envie de dire non

Mais tu le sais

Ce n'est pas vrai.

Tes yeux perçants, ton cruel sourire

Malgré cela, inexorablement tu m'attires.

M'emprisonner dans tes filets

Tel est ton souhait.

Mais tu ne m'auras pas.

Pas ce soir, en tout cas.

Quand sonne minuit

Tel Cendrillon, je m'enfuis

Courant droit devant

Sans m'arrêter un instant.

Car si jamais je m'arrêtais

Tu m'attraperais.

* * *

...En plus d'être sadique, je crois que je suis... un peu romantique... je dois avois lu trop de contes de fées... U.U'


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** D.Gray-Man appartient à Hoshino Katsura. S'il m'appartenait, ce serait la victoire du Comte Millénaire avec le clan de Noé sur la Congrégation de l'Ombre et il y aurait la fin du monde.

**Pairing:** TykiXAllen

**Note de l'auteur:** De retour au point de vue de Tyki...

* * *

Tu es ma Blanche-Neige jolie

Qui n'as pas encore touché le fruit maudit.

Je suis ton Prince gris sombre

Qui te sortira de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

N'osant troubler ton profond sommeil

De très près, sur toi je veille,

Attendant que tu sois réveillé

Pour, à la maison, te ramener.

Et lorsque tu te réveilleras

Tu seras enfin à moi...

* * *

J'ai vraiment trop lu de contes de fées ou trop regardé les classiques de Walt Disney...

À la différence près que l'atmosphère de mes poèmes n'ont rien d'aussi féérique... n.n"


End file.
